


Notcha Son

by hamilsin



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5886367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamilsin/pseuds/hamilsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamilton insists that Washington refrain from calling him, "son," despite the unique dynamic of their relationship. Washington decides to teach him a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notcha Son

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, I do not, nor will I ever, indulge in a daddy kink for myself. However, I can't deny that at 4am, this seemed like a good idea.

“Call me son one more time!” The smaller man yelled, clenching his fists in rage as he took a threatening step towards to his superior. Washington, unaffected by his outburst, stared him down with a sudden look of distaste replacing his formerly concerned expression. It was an expression that Hamilton had come to know very well during his time spent with the other man, and an expression that he had also grown to fear. He began to back away, suddenly feeling much less bold than he had before.

“Look, I’m sorry-”

“On your knees.” Washington commanded, his eyes critically assessing the other’s every move.

“Sir-”

“On. Your. Knees.” He repeated, causing Hamilton to cease all prior thought in exchange for blind obedience towards his master. He crouched on one knee before settling down completely onto the cold floor.

“There are others outside.” He warned, glancing up at Washington for any sign of hesitation. The other man, however, was relentless.

“Then be quiet.”

“Daddy-” It had been a while since that word rolled off his tongue, but it only felt natural to address his master in such a way.

“You insist that I don't address you as son, yet here you seem perfectly content with such a relationship.” 

"I was afraid the others would hear, sir-"

Washington clicked his tongue, beginning to walk an intimidating circle around his submissive. “What shall I do with you today?”

Hamilton gulped, keeping his head down as he waited for his master to take further action. His mind lingered to wonder about those lying just outside of the room. He could easily hear their conversations and rowdy laughter through the thin walls of the complex, which could only mean that they heard him just the same. He swallowed, beginning to grow impatient as his daddy was not taking action quickly.

“Whatever you’re going to do, just-” Washington was suddenly positioned in front of him, grasping his hair firmly in one hand. Hamilton let out a gasp.

“Shhhh” Washington held his free hand up to his lips and whispered, “You wouldn’t want them to hear you.” Hamilton shivered, already feeling his arousal peak as Washington forced his head upwards.

“Look me in the eye, son.” He commanded, “You should know what to do by now.”  
Hands shaking, Hamilton reached upwards and began to undo the buttons on his superior’s pants. All the while, his eyes strained to look downwards at his fingers, as Washington relentlessly kept his head facing the sky. Once the buttons were undone, the younger man removed all fabric separating himself from Washington’s erection. Washington eased his grip on Hamilton’s hair, allowing him to bend his neck downwards to complete the task at hand.

“Daddy,” he breathed, closing his eyes before taking his master’s cock in his mouth. He began slowly, allowing his lips to tease the tip before moving further down to suck on the entire length. The familiar apprehension that came with the task quickly faded into the depths of Hamilton's mind, as he continued to pleasure his master with unwavering obedience. Washington gave a short moan, but quickly clamped his mouth shut, growing painfully aware of the other revolutionaries gathered outside. Hamilton, in any other situation, would’ve given a smug response the the General’s lack of self control, but in his current state there was hardly room for speech. Instead, he began to bob his head, sliding his mouth over the full length of his master’s erection, eliciting silent gasps from the other man. Satisfied, Hamilton gave an expression similar to a smirk as he picked up the pace, masterfully using his tongue to draw out more quiet moans from his superior. Eventually, Washington had reached his limit and Hamilton was forced to hold back a cough as thick liquid filled his mouth. Sliding his lips off of Washington’s cock, Hamilton leaned to the side and spit the majority of the liquid onto the wooden floor. Washington shook his head.

“You’re cleaning that up, son.”

“As you wish, daddy.” Hamilton smirked, knowing very well that he would be in for a punishment afterwards. However, he could let that thought subside for the time being. After all, Hamilton couldn’t deny that he was looking forward to it.


End file.
